


Innocently Dangerous

by ahoeonlyforjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeonlyforjunhoe/pseuds/ahoeonlyforjunhoe
Summary: Where Jiwon had to teach junhoe on how to do a blowjob.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 35





	Innocently Dangerous

"Um, so how do I do this? Do I just lick this thing?" 

Junhoe confusedly held the junk of his boyfriend and it made the older groaned deeply. The younger looked at it for a second, it's hard and big and obviously red. It's the very first time for the younger to hold a dick besides from his own, and it was also the first time he see one, so he's a bit confuse and nervous on how to please his boyfriend...because sadly, his whole life was controlled by his parents, he was sheltered and protected against the whole world, being a miracle baby was nothing too special instead it's kinda frustrating for junhoe, he was hidden from the world, he was home-schooled, he got no friends, don't have a social media, he only had books and more books by his side growing up. He wanted to be free a long time ago when he reached 18 but his parents always tell him "You are our only son, we want to protect you." and he always answered, from what? Like he's a grown up man he can surely protect his self from anything or anyone. But his parents refused and made him go to america to study, he was okay with that atleast he can finally experience the human contact though he always got a bodyguard that follows him everywhere, so one time feeling fed up on everything, he sneaked out on their house, packed some clothes and foods, got the car keys and drove away. He went to a far away place from his parents house and that's where he met his boyfriend, Jiwon. 

"Uh yeah, babe. Lick it and place it slowly in your mouth, you can pick your pace so you won't choke with it."

"What? I might be choke with this thing?" Junhoe confusedly asked.

Jiwon chuckled, and made an adorable smile to his confuse and cute boyfriend. He knew though, about the reason why his boyfriend got not idea on how to do a simple blowjob and he understand so he wants to be patient on his boyfriend.

"Yes, but don't worry I try my best not to choke you." Jiwon lean in and sweetly gave the younger a peck on his lips, Junhoe melt on the kiss and he wanted more but he need to do more exciting thing than kissing so he got back on Jiwon's dick. 

'He can do it' he muttered on his mind, it has been months since they were dating and it's the first time that he would give Jiwon a blowjob because he didn't have no idea how to, so Jiwon always did his best to instruct him and give him a real time demo.

Junhoe started coating up his hands with lube and held jiwon's dick. He stroke it slowly and teasingly, from the base up to it's tip. He experimentally placed his thumbs on slit of his boyfriend's dick and made the older gasped and squirm.

Pleased on what he witnessed, he tried placing his thumb again and rub the slit. He was enjoying Jiwon's moans and gasp.

When he was satisfied on the pre-cum that he got from the handjob that he did, he slowly lick the base and balls of Jiwon. He made a slurping sound and lick it again.

"So, this is the taste of cum. It taste good, you taste good hyung." Junhoe stated.

Jiwon, unable to answer the dirty talk tugged at junhoe's hair, pulled him closer and hungrily kiss him, he can taste a bit of his cum on it, salty and sweet. Junhoe let go, and the older swore he was sexiest human alive with the spit and cum under and on the side of his mouth.

Junhoe again proceeded to his business, he furiously swallowed the tip of Jiwon's dick and slowly made his way down to the base. He nearly choked but he manage to swallow it whole.

He retreated but his hand stayed on his boyfriend's dick, stroking it while stabilizing his breathing, Jiwon's is big after all.

After a second, he did it again, slowly swallowing it and when he found his pace he comfortably bob his head up and down. He continuedly lick and suck it, he made a slurping sound and made his way again down the base, wanting the dick to touch the back of his throat and that's where Jiwon push back his head.

"I-I'm coming babe." Jiwon fastly stroke his dick, he felt the wave inside his stomach and the sight of his boyfriend down made him reach his orgasm.

He didn't intended to blow it on his Junhoe's face but the view was too hot so he forgot to apologize.

Junhoe experimentally lick the cum on the side of his mouth and tried wiping it by the back of his left hand, through his tounge he slowly clean up the mess that the older made on his face.

"Junhoe, can you stay like that?" Jiwon muttered while hungrily ogling the sight of his lover. His cock twitch on the sight and it's being hard again just by looking at junhoe.

Junhoe halt, his left hand stayed on the side of his cheek wiping it while his right hand was on his dick slowly stroking it. He look like a kitten, with some milk.

"Why, hyung?" The younger confusedly asked.

"Fuck, I wanna take a picture of you and save it so whenever I'm horny I can just look at it and cum all the time." Jiwon reach junhoe's hand and help him to get up, he guided him on his lap. 

"I wanna fuck you just so you know." Junhoe's cheeks flushed and the red tint was obviously visible that he had to hide his face on the shoulder of the older.

"You can fuck me just so you know." Junhoe whispered. 

Well, Junhoe doesn't know how it will work, because he had no absolute idea how sex between men work but he have the whole time to search for it. He might be an innocent kitten, but he's also dangerous when he get to learn things.


End file.
